<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exactly My Cup of Tea by LeftoverParadox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934521">Exactly My Cup of Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverParadox/pseuds/LeftoverParadox'>LeftoverParadox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's a Kind of Magic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Disability, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Magic Tricks, Tea, Walking Canes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverParadox/pseuds/LeftoverParadox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie shows The Great Mammon that tea doesn't have to be boring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's a Kind of Magic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exactly My Cup of Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, Mammon had declared tea boring.</p><p>Eddie had shrugged, curled round a teacup and sipping slowly. He let out a blissful sigh, and watched as Mammon came closer, curious. </p><p>“What are ya drinkin' anyway?”</p><p>Eddie tipped the cup, and let Mammon see the pale hay-coloured liquid. Mammon took a careful sniff, and scrunched up his nose. </p><p>“Smells like one of Asmo's perfumes!” he declared. </p><p>“Hmm-mmm. Jasmine. Jasmine green tea. It's one of my favourites.”</p><p>“Who puts flowers in tea!?”</p><p>Eddie chuckled, “No stranger than putting leaves in hot water I guess.... or roasted coffee beans....”</p><p>He extended the cup to the demon, careful of his balance so as not to scald himself. “Would you like to try some?”</p><p>Sceptical, Mammon took the cup and lifted it to his lips. He slurped a large mouthful, then gave the cup back. </p><p>“Doesn't taste much of anything. Watery-water.”</p><p>Eddie laughed again. He found that he was laughing more these days, having grown comfortable in Mammon's presence. </p><p>No wonder Mammon was not an fan, the high-energy demon drank stronger tasting beverages such as double espressos, or those Devildom energy drinks Eddie thought might be half-way toxic by the way they bubbled and sizzled in the can when opened. He had not yet been brave enough try one, and so drank tea to quench his thirst.</p><p>After a near miss with what he thought was a normal tea bag, but turned out to be one of Lucifer's nightshade blends (Beel had caught him before he had drank it, his nose picking out the hazardous-to-humans brew), he had sent for his own supplies.</p><p>Lucifer had yet to apologise for leaving deadly poisons about the shared kitchen space, but Satan and Beelzebub had gone through the fridge and cupboards to clear out anything else unsuitable for human consumption. Beel had ate well that day!</p><p>Eddie had a modest selection. Green teas mostly, but some herbal blends as well. Liquorice, peppermint, and indeed, flowers. There were all sorts of flowers that made good tea. Chamomile, honeysuckle, jasmine... even blue butterfly pea flowers, which would change colour when something acidic was added.... Eddie was suddenly struck by an idea.  </p><p>“When I finish this cup, will you come with me to the kitchen? I think I know a tea recipe you might enjoy....”</p><p>*-*-*-*-*-*-*</p><p> </p><p>“Here, you hold this cup, and I shall hold this one.”</p><p>Eddie made a show of concentrating on the empty cup, trying not to grin too wide when he saw Mammon mimic him. He set both cups down, and poured the purple flower-based tea from a glass beaker into Mammon's.</p><p>The liquid stayed the same colour. </p><p>Then, he poured into his own cup. </p><p>“Whoa!”  </p><p>Mammon watched as the indigo hue of the tea shifted into bright pink as soon as it hit the cup. He looked at Eddie, eyes wide with wonder.</p><p>He had not seen that Eddie had secreted a little lemon juice to the bottom of his cup when Mammon's back was turned attending to the boiling water. Add a little showmanship of pretending to infuse a cup with power, and viola, one 'magic' cup of tea.</p><p>Mammon examined the cups, eyes darting between them, and trying to sense the spell casting that he thought had occurred.</p><p>Eddie took up his cup, and drank. Butterfly pea flowers were not particularly tasty, but the visual effect more than made up for that. When he looked up, he saw Mammon's eyes on his cup, and smiled.</p><p>“I would offer you to try this one, but I am unsure how what might happen to a demon to imbues something touched by my magic... ”</p><p>That would save Mammon from tasting that the teas were different, and so preserve the mystery of the illusion.</p><p>Mammon nodded solemnly, and took up his own cup. He drank it down quickly, then, seemed to concentrate on the empty cup. Eddie tried not to stare as Mammon's eyes focused, a small flicker of demonic energy radiating off him as he held the cup. </p><p>With a careful hand, he poured the last of the tea from the beaker into his cup. He looked a little crestfallen that it didn't change colour despite his efforts, and Eddie felt a pang of guilt for the minor deception. </p><p>He finished his own cup, and then turned to Mammon who was frowning at the purple liquid.</p><p>“Hmmm... I wonder....”</p><p>Eddie gathered up his cane, and scanned round the kitchen as he walked. He found a bottle of white wine vinegar, and held it up triumphantly!</p><p>“It won't taste good, but let's try something.”</p><p>Mammon, curious, came over and let Eddie pass him the bottle. </p><p>“Tea is my drink of choice, so I might be more attuned to it. But you... you like a party and a drink right?”</p><p>Mammon nodded, giving the human a sideways glance.</p><p>“So maybe something that used to be alcoholic might be better to channel <i>your</i> powers through.”</p><p>“But this just plain vinegar, for cookin'!” Mammon protested.</p><p>“Trust me.” Eddie said softly, and Mammon turned to the bottle. The demon gave a nod.</p><p>Eddie moved closer, and rested his cane against the counter as he gently placed his hands over Mammon's. He could feel the warmth against his palms, and was so close he could see the faintest of blushes colour the demon's cheek at the touch.</p><p>He then gestured to the cup of tea, cooling on the countertop.</p><p>“Try adding a little, now it has been suffused with your power.” he said, releasing his grip on Mammon's hands and taking up his cane. He followed behind Mammon, a pace behind, as the demon carefully twisted the cork free and let a little of the vinegar drip into the cup.</p><p>The change was instant, and Mammon's mouth fell open. He nearly sent the vinegar flying as he lifted up his hands in triumph!</p><p>“Look at that!!!”</p><p>Bouncing on his feet, Mammon's expression was ecstatic, and Eddie found himself laughing along with the Avatar of Greed. </p><p>Mammon turned to Eddie suddenly, and reached to hold his hands, vibrating with excitement.</p><p>“Show me more tea!”</p><p>*-*-*-*-*-*-*</p><p>While the resulting blends were not quite so remarkable as the colour changing tea, Eddie and Mammon spent a pleasant afternoon brewing different types of tea for Mammon to taste. Eddie showed how different teas needed to be brewed for different times, and how the temperature of the water could change the flavour. He had expected Mammon to get bored and wander off when none of the resulting teas were at all magical, but the demon was rapt, and seemed to be taking in every word. </p><p>They learnt which teas each other preferred. Eddie leaned towards a tea that was light and easy to drink all day, whereas Mammon liked stronger flavours, so mint, and liquorice, and honey seemed to appeal most to him. </p><p>When the Avatar of Greed found that you could blend different ingredients together, he immediately decided he was going to make the best tea blend ever and make a fortune.</p><p>Eddie, drawn in by Mammon's enthusiasm, announced that he would be delighted to let Mammon try out his ideas. </p><p>Some of the experiments were not as successful as others. Mint-chai tasted weird, conflicted between cooling and warming spices, and Eddie had gagged at the overly sickly liquorice and honey and garlic concoction, but Mammon was not put off.</p><p>He started to raid beyond Eddie's tea supplies for other ingredients from the kitchen. </p><p>It had surprised both Eddie and the demon to find Mammon was actually rather good at coming up with brand new combinations, his creativity and out-of-the-box thinking an asset. </p><p> Towards the end, Eddie had had to sit down, as trying to keep up with Mammon was exhausting! Mammon, however, seemed happy enough to continue experimenting and bring over various cups for Eddie to try. </p><p>Peppercorn and ginger and a hint of smoked chilli flakes, with a little black tea to add tannin, and Eddie though that this would be a brew he could enjoy on a cold winter's day, and the chamomile and cinnamon bark would be a pleasant and calming evening drink. </p><p>Eddie's favourite though, was the oolong and rose blend, a soft tea that reminded him of Turkish delight.</p><p>“This is lovely Mammon!”</p><p>Mammon beamed, “I'll make ya loads, then you can have it whenever ya like! The Great Mammon's own blend!”</p><p>Smiling, Eddie felt a warmth beyond the tea fill his chest. He drank slowly, and wondered if he ought to be concerned that he was starting to fall for a demon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>